1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device having a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computing environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device having a memory device. The data storage device serves as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
A data storage device having a memory device provides advantages in that there are no mechanical moving parts, and thus stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high and power consumption is small. The data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).